The Last Journey
by Paperback-Avenger
Summary: Years after TS4, Bonnie has grown out of playing with her toys. The group's separation gives them time to face facts-they had to go their own paths one day. However, when one group meets up with Woody, Bo and their gang, there is a chance to come together again. But between distance and self conflict, there are hand-me-downs that are passed down.
1. Chapter 1

**After I saw Toy Story 4, I had to write a fic. This is kind of a test to see if people would want to read more. I hope you enjoy! **

Bonnie looked all around the tree for her gifts. Christmas was her favorite time of year! Santa always brought her the best toys, which were welcomed warmly with open arms. In the little girl's mind, one could never have too many toys. Her father clicked away on his camera, hoping to get the perfect picture of his daughter opening a special gift. Most of the pictures were just blurs of his little girl furiously ripping the wrapping paper in her "Thunder Squad" pajamas. Of course, she had already opened up a few great presents (and gave great expressions for the pictures), but there was one he knew she'd love. Bonnie picked up a bright green package and placed it on the couch next to her mom and baby brother.

"This one's for Albert," she then dashed to the tree," this one's for Albert, and Albert and- oh! Oh! This one's for me!"

The plain red wrapping still amazed Bonnie, despite the lackluster of it all. She was just happy to have one last gift in her hands. Her parents knew this was the gift she had been longing for but they kept their mouths closed.

"Go ahead, Bonnie," her mother said," open it."

And that the girl did. Her little hands tore through with utter excitement. She gave a loud gasp as the opened package was raised to her eye level. The action figure inside had on a grey blazer with a grey skirt and black flats, as well thick black glasses. Though she had on plain clothes and jet black hair, the picture on the side with the words "reversible clothing and hair style! Transform Sarah Churchill to Miss Pompei!" grabbed the little girl's attention. The superhero had the same three colors on her, with red gloves and a bright cape and the wavy ginger hair she was known for. Her hand painted red smile was identical to the hero in the movies. But it was the signature 'MP' that got Bonnie on her feet and squealing.

"It's the Miss Pompei doll!" she exclaimed," Thank you, Santa, thank you!"

"Let's take her out of the package-then we have to get to Grandma's," her father mentioned.

"Can I bring Miss Pompei with me?" Bonnie asked sweetly.

"Why don't we leave her here?" her mother suggested as her father opened the box," You'll be getting more presents from Grandma and Grandpa-and don't you want your other toys to meet Miss Pompei?

There was no debate as Bonnie ran up the stairs, holding on to her new hero doll and the package. She made noises and recited lines as she tumbled into her room. She quickly greeted her toys, placed her new doll on the bedside table, and said goodbye to her toys. Once the door was shut, the world stayed silent for a few seconds (as Bonnie came back in because she forgot her coat). And then, each toy hopped up from their paused state and stood up. Forky and Karen had jumped down from the plastic table, along with Dolly and Mr. Pricklepants. The others were all chattering about the excitement they got from Christmas.

"I'm surprised that you haven't freaked out yet, Rex," Buzz mentioned as he approached the T-Rex.

"Why would I be freaking out?" he asked, "The more toys, the merrier."

"You used to freak out when Andy got presents at Christmas, his birthdays-You thought you'd get replaced, you overgrown lizard," Mr. Potato Head joked.

"Sounds familiar," Dolly glanced at Buttercup, then looked to the bedside table," Hey, a new toy!"

Everyone looked to where the doll had her focus on. Jessie smiled and adjusted her sheriff's badge. She was happy to be the first one to greet a new toy. The figure was as tall as a Barbie doll, her hands on her hips as she surveyed the area. This was different from Manhattan by a long shot...Where was she? Sarah noticed Jessie coming over to her. The cowgirl gave a friendly smile as she looked up at the girl.

"Hello there!" she called," Do you need help getting down?"

"Thank you, but this looks like a job for," Sarah reversed her costume to flashy red, yellow and orange, just like the box the other toys saw, though her hair stayed black," Miss Pompei!"

With a swift move, Sarah hopped onto the handle of the drawer and hopped onto the side. She slid down quickly, to the amusement of the others, and hopped in front of Jessie. The others smiled and the sheriff gave a smirk to the little hero.

"That took quicker than I thought it would take," Sarah said then smiled at Jessie, sticking out her hand," Hello, I'm Sarah Churchill-but in this costume and with this hair-I'm Miss Pompei!"

"Well, hello ma'am!" Jessie greeted, "It's nice to meet a new toy in the room. I'm Jessie, the sheriff of Bonnie's room. This is Dolly, Hamm, Rex-"

"Wait, what was that about a new toy?"

Buzz could tell that Miss Pompei was in the same state he was in when he first came to Andy's room. She had a confused look on her face, asking why Jessie called her a toy and where she was. Before Buzz could go up and explain the situation, like his inner voice said to, Forky hopped over and scared the hero.

"I'm Forky," he explained," and, yes, you are a toy."

"How could I be a toy?" she asked in disbelief.

"...I don't know," he admitted," but I promise you, it's actually not that bad. Buzz over there didn't believe he was a toy," his voice went to a whisper as to not embarrass his friend, but he said it loudly," He thought he was a real space rager," then his voice went back to normal," Heck, I thought I was just trash! I kept throwing myself in the garbage and avoided being a toy."

"I did too!" Karen shouted.

Sarah felt a spark of pain in her chest. She wasn't the real hero that everyone adored? She was just some doll for a child? Miss Churchill took a breather as she thought, conflicted on how to handle the news. She looked up at her box with wonder and confusion. She knew she would have to get used to her new life somehow, even if it did take a little while. After all, this was big news.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Mr Pricklepants asked as he reached out to her.

"I'm alright," she admitted," I just...I guess I'm a little shocked that I'm actually a...toy."

"It happens to the best of us," Buzz reassured," Come on, Miss Pompei-Why don't we introduce ourselves?"

The group did just that, smiling and welcoming the doll happily into their home. Sarah, although still struck by the news, was happy to be in the company of her new friends. After they all introduced themselves, Jessie took Sarah around the room as a tour of where she would be played with.

"Getting played with," Sarah had a little laugh," That'll take some getting used to. So, what is this Bonnie like, anyway?"

"Oh, she is just wonderful!" Jessie reassured as they walked into the closet," Bonnie has such a wild imagination and she's been begging for your action figure since the Henderson and Co. Toy Catalogue."

"Well, that's a relief...I suppose," Sarah walked out into the open," You know, Jessie, I'm excited to work alongside as Bonnie's new toy."

"You're gonna love it, don't worry!"

That night, when Bonnie came home from her Grandma's house, she ran upstairs and the first thing she did was grab Miss Pompei, who (with Bonnie's help) zipped around the room and helped save the Potato Heads from the dreaded Ice King (which was actually Rex covered in wrapping paper). She made the crew have the time of their lives. That night, as Bonnie was fast asleep in bed, Miss Pompei was under her arms, with "Bonnie" written on her left boot. Sarah couldn't help but smile at the little girl-this was the life she was totally meant to lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoy! **

Buzz kept a countdown of how long it had been since the crew truly got played with. It had been a year now, according to his calculations. Bonnie had lost touch with her toys just a few days after her twelfth birthday. Though she was still a sweet, compassionate girl, she gave up her imagination to something she couldn't hold or model with just her hands-she went to writing instead.

All day long, she sat at her desk, creating new ideas and typing like a fiend. She often read her story out loud, trying to find errors and wondering what would make sense. To her toys, her writing was fantastic. She had talent and passion that they had only seen during playtime. The toys sat in the closet, listening to Bonnie read the seventh chapter of her new book. Buzz and Jessie listened in, telling their friends what was happening in the book. The other toys listened in, wanting to know what was happening.

"What's going on?" Rex asked," Who is the thief?"

"I don't think that Bonnie would reveal who stole Miss Trixie's jewels in the seventh chapter, Rex," Sarah said," But maybe they'll talk more about Mr. Forkton. Real interesting guy."

"And what about The Churchill's son?" Dolly brought up," I'll bet he's the thief."

Before the chapter went on, Bonnie was called down by her mother. She placed the pages on her desk and ran downstairs. While the toys ran out of the closet to quickly read the chapter, the girl went into the living room. Her parents were putting old pots, pans and trinkets in boxes, with Albert playing with toys and making random noises. Bonnie's mother smiled at her daughter and handed her marker to her husband.

"Hi sweetie," her mom said, "I know that you're working on your book, but we have an important job for you. We're having a yard sale today, tomorrow and Sunday and we wanted to know if there was anything you'd want to get rid of. Maybe sell some old clothes or toys…"

"Well," Bonnie was unsure," I'm sure I could get rid of some stuff. But the toys…"

"I know it's hard to part with something you've had for forever," her mother said,"You've loved those toys since you were little. Hey, how about you see what ones Albert wants and then the rest you can sell! So you'll still have some of your old toys in the house and the others won't be collecting dust."

Bonnie had to admit that that was a good idea. She loved her toys but they weren't doing any good in her closet. As she happily took a box, she called for her brother and they went to her room. Meanwhile, the crew was reading the seventh chapter, with Jessie narrating and different toys doing different voices.

"...Mr. Forkton was furious that Virginia Churchill would say such a thing!" Jessie read off of the paper, turning to Forky.

"`How could you accuse me of stealing those jewels?" Forky recited," I was the one who stood up for you when Jake Dolly accused you of taking those jewels all for yourself/"

"At least I wasn't snoopin' around the old vanity lookin for Miss Trixie's purple diamond," Sarah read her part," You did it and you know it!"

"Well I just have one problem with that-"

"Bonnie's coming!" Dolly yelped.

"That's not the line," Forky said, before being dragged into the closet by Buzz.

The group hid quietly in the closet, watching as Bonnie opened her front door and Albert followed in. Jessie felt herself breathing quickly as she saw a box fall to the side of the closet door. That sound was all too familiar to her. Only Forky, Karen and Sarah didn't know what was going on. As soon as the closet door opened, the toys froze in place. Albert sat down next to his sister.

"So I get to pick any toys I want?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep!" she said," And whichever ones you don't want, you just put in the box."

The group, although silent, felt internal panic as Albert excitedly picked up Buzz. He wanted Buzz for the longest time and he finally had him. He looked at the Potato Heads and tossed them into the box, feeling that six years old was too big for such toys. He thought the same for Slinky Dog and Buttercup. The Aliens and the dinosaurs caught his eye as he gathered all of them up. Dolly and Mr. Pricklepants were internally screaming as they were tossed into the box.

Albert looked among the other toys, wondering what else he could have for his own. He took a long look at Sarah and Jessie.

"Nah," he said, dropping the cowgirl and the superhero into the box then picking up Forky and Karen," Thanks Bonnie!"

Bonnie smiled at her brother, as he gathered his toys and left, and pulled out the rest of her toys. Bullseye was tossed next to Jessie. The cowgirl was in shock as the box was closed. Bonnie carried the box onto the front lawn. Jessie was panicking, breathing heavily as the others tried to calm her down. Sarah looked through the holes of the box, looking for an escape route. She quickly reversed her outfit and her hair and ran to one of the holes. Dolly watched the hero as she tried to find a way out.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" she asked.

"We're stuck in this box and we need to get out," she declared," Though I don't know how."

"We aren't supposed to get out," Mr Potato Head said, turning to his wife," If we're gonna get sold, we'll be bought together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sarah," Jessie breathed out," Bonnie is getting rid of us. We're being sold at a yard sale!"

Sarah's face dropped as she looked to the group. They knew it more than she did. They understood what was going on, but she didn't. She didn't get that this was the end of being with Bonnie. The hero felt a lump in her throat as she leaned against the wall of the box. Five years of playing games and having adventures and it ended on the front lawn, where Sarah would be sold to another person. Seeing that Jessie was breathing heavily, the girl sat next to her best friend and placed a hand on her back.

"It's gonna be okay," Sarah whispered, "I know you've been through this before, but you've been strong each and every time. We're gonna be okay and we're gonna get out of here. We will…"

Jessie smiled at her best friend and hoped that this would be over. The group heard people talking and walking by, but the box wasn't opened. They waited for what seemed like hours. Jessie kept her eyes on the opening of the box. She needed fresh air. She lost Emily, Andy and now Bonnie… suddenly, the box opened and the toys went back to being still. A little girl, with black hair in pigtails and wide eyes peered into the box. She smiled at all the toys, eyes scanning for the perfect one. Then, she gasped as she reached for Jessie. She grabbed the cowgirl and looked at her with true amazement. The little girl then spotted Bullseye, and exclaimed excitedly that she saw a 'horsey'. Then, Sarah was picked up.

"Daddy, daddy!" the little girl saw her father walk over,"Look at all these neat toys I found!"

"Ah, they're pretty cool, Cindy," he said," Are those the toys you want?"

Mr. Potato Head and Slinky thought the happy young man looked familiar. It wasn't Andy because his hair was too dark and his clothes were too dark. There was an evil presence looming over the young man. As he shut the box, the two sat up with the realization of who it was as they heard him tell his daughter this-

"Now, you must take good care of your toys. I was never good to my toys and...well, just make sure they're in good condition."

"Sid!" the two toys exclaimed.

"Who?" Dolly asked.

"He was the kid who lived next door before we moved," Slinky explained.

"He would terrorize toys for fun," Mr. Potato Head continued," He was a menace, I tell ya, a menace!"

"Those poor toys," His wife cried outloud.

"We can only hope that they're safe...wherever they go," Mr. Pricklepants sighed.

From the bedroom window, Buzz watched as Jessie was carried off into the car. His heart broke as the only toy he'd ever loved was gone, lost to a kid that had a father that looked like...Sid. At that, Buzz couldn't help but smile, remembering how Woody completely terrorized the kid. Those were memories that would never leave his mind. But memories that made him realize his best friends were no longer with him.


	3. Chapter3

**Enjoy!**

The three toys huddled together as the little girl's father put her in the car seat, got up to his seat and drove. They gave small glanced to each other, with fear in their hearts. They didn't want to go home with anyone else--truth be told--but they had no other choice. Even Bonnie's mother seemed a little reluctant to let them go. They wished she would've claimed they weren't for sale and taken them back to Albert. At least then they'd be with people they knew. Who knows what was waiting for them…

The two drove up to a decent one story house, with big windows and plants in the front yard. They drove into the garage and shut the door behind them. The three toys were still trying to internally figure out their situation. Sid hopped out and got his daughter out of the car seat. The little girl squealed as she grabbed her toys (which he reminded her to be gentle with) and ran to find her mom. She was playing with the babies, giving a teething ring to Jason and a binky to Tabitha. The little girl bounced over and showed her mom what she got.

"Look what Daddy bought for me at the yard sale!" she exclaimed," This is Horsey, this is Miss Cowgirl, and this is Fire Girl!"

"Wow, those are beautiful, Cindy!" her mom smiled," My mom had a cowgirl just like that when she was a little girl."

"Really?" Cindy seemed in awe at this fact.

"I believe her name was Jessie. Why don't you put them in your room then we'll have some lunch?"

"Be careful!" Sid called out.

The little girl ran to her room, placed the toys next to her bed and ran off. At once, the three got up and stayed close. There was a lot running through their minds as they looked at the girly room. There was a lot more pink than in Bonnie's room. There were very few signs of toys, which became a great concern for the three.

"We can't be the only toys...can we?" Sarah questioned.

"Oh, of course not!" a Barbie doll with dark skin exclaimed, walking over with a paler Barbie doll with ginger hair, who held a toy cat," Cindy's toys are usually in the playroom, but some of us ended up in here. Like Sandy and I."

"Oh, alright!" Jessie stepped up, shaking both their hands," I'm Jessie! This is Bullseye, and this is Sarah."

"Or Miss Pompei when I wear the costume," she said as she shook their hands.

"I'm Chelsea, and this is, like I said, Sandy."

"It's so nice to have other dolls during play time!" the ginger Barbie said," Sprinkles has been waiting to have other people to love him and give him cuddles," the Barbie hugged the toy cat, which hissed," Ow! Bad Sprinkles, bad!"

Judging by Chelsea's look, she seemed to do this a lot. The three toys showed curiosity and confusion as they watched the two. Chelsea finally looked back to the girls and horse and gave a bright smile.

"So where did you come from?" She asked.

"Well," Sarah said," We were toys that were being sold at a yard sale."

"Ah, secondhand," she nodded," The same for Sandy and I. We came from a yard sale two years ago. But with Cindy? We have the best life any toy could ever ask for! Once Cindy's done with lunch, we're gonna have fun!"

Though the three desperately missed Bonnie, they knew sitting around wouldn't do them any good. They had to be happy in their new life and, even if they didn't have all of their old friends, they had each other and perhaps new friends.

That night, Buzz had gone to the box and gathered all of the toys taken by Albert and decided to devise a plan. Though there was nothing any toy could do, they would listen to Buzz's plan. Except for Dolly, who kept her eyes away from the talking spaceman. He told how they would get Jessie back and be together again.

"And we can all go off and onto bigger and better things," he insisted," You all just have to trust me!"

"There's no point!" Dolly argued," I'm sorry, but our job is done here. Every toy in that box was meant for one thing--to help Bonnie. Now that Bonnie's old enough and Albert doesn't need us, it's time we find our new kids."

"But we have to…"

"Buzz," Forky walked up," We have to face facts. Everything's changing and it's time to move on."

Buzz didn't want to, but he knew he had to. With a sad nod, he put the pencil and pad down and sat on the ground. He was slowly losing everything he cared about. He didn't want to pretend like he was okay when everything wasn't. The other toys didn't know what to say but they wanted to help. Mr Potato Head and Slinky approached the spaceman.

"Remember what you did to Sid?"

"You mean what Woody did?"

"I think he still remembers it."

And that made Buzz smile.

Sandy and Chelsea walked off as soon as Cindy fell asleep. Jessie, Bullseye and Sarah were snoring away halfway under the bed. Sandy walked quietly to the playroom for fear of getting caught. However, Chelsea was determined to do what needed to be done. She saw the dollhouse in the distance and walked over with stealth.

"Is he gonna be awake?" Sandy nervously asked," I mean, I want everything to be perfect-"

"This is the doll he's been waiting years to see," Chelsea hissed as they climbed the stairs," Even if he was asleep, I think he'd want to know about-"

"About what?"

Sandy almost screamed, but the other doll stopped her. She approached the doll she was talking to.

"Sir," she said with a smile," You're gonna be surprised to know who Cindy's new toys are."

"I can only imagine," he grumbled," Are they in perfect condition?"

"Yes. The only one missing is the cowboy and there's a superhero girl with them."

The toy in the shadows didn't speak to that. He was too busy thinking of a time where there was stress and pain in his life. He completely hit rock bottom after what they did to him. He felt like his whole world came crashing down just because of their choices. This story, he expressed to the girls many times.

"Should we bring them to you now?" Sandy asked.

"Tomorrow. I want to see Jessie and Bullseye tomorrow."

"...Which one is which?" Sandy asked, receiving an eye roll from Chelsea.

"We'll do that."

"Good," Stinky Pete sighed, ripping another sticker off of his beard," I can't wait to get my revenge."


	4. Chapter 4

**Though college is tough, I managed to get a chapter out. I hope you enjoy! **

"Thanks again, Ma'am!" a man called out as he took his box to his car, excited to have gotten a good deal at the yardsale.

Bonnie's mom waved to him and went back to totaling up their yard sale money. Bonnie was back in her room, writing and working on her new story, not knowing what toys had been sold and sent off with new owners. Buzz watched from the video, feeling dismay about what he saw. The Potato Heads were holding hands in the box and, no doubt, Slinky was becoming nervous. Since Jessie had been sold, Buzz felt the world speeding to a stop. He never wanted to realize how fast Bonnie was going to grow up and that they would be sent away. He just never imagined that they would be separated.

"There's a volcano in the distance!" Albert growled as he stomped around with Rex," There is nothing to stop this force except...except...be right back!"

Albert dropped the dinosaur and ran for the bathroom. The toys got up from their place and happily discussed playtime. Rex was proud of himself for getting played with for the longest time. They were all cheering the dinosaur on, with Buzz dropping his plastic smile to watch the car drive away with three of his closest friends inside. Forky noticed and decided that he had to help out his friend. He hopped over to the windowsill and threw himself next to Buzz. The toy recognized that his friend was there, but he didn't say much. Forky looked outside and then back to the spaceman.

"Are you...okay?"

"I never expected this time to come," Buzz admitted," Sure, I've thought about it, but now and then, I wonder what I could have done to made us all stay together."

"There was nothing you can do," Forky softly admitted," I think you've done all you can. Times change, I suppose, and we do what we can for each other. After all, we're a family."

Buzz smiled at the spork and thanked him for his kindness. Albert ran back in right after the toys went back to their natural state. He called out that it was time for vikings vs. spacemen. He grabbed Buzz and Rex and a playful battle began, as Buzz tried to keep a positive outlook. But it was getting harder to do so.

Cindy was so focused on playing that she forgot the world around her. Each and every toy was involved, especially Chelsea, Sandy, Sarah and Jessie. The four of them were the center of every playtime activity for the day and she was so happy to have all four girls together. When her mother called her to lunch, she dropped the dolls and ran out of the room. The others soon got up and walked around, happy to be out for playtime. Jessie, Sarah and Bullseye felt relief for the first time in years. They were finally getting playtime in! Chelsea and Sandy listened, but they were too busy glancing over at Sid, a raptor who immediately knew his cue. He hopped in between two pillows and let out a vicious scream. The others turned to look in the distance. Sarah gasped as she saw the toy struggling.

"I'm coming, good sir!" she shouted as she switched costumes, running over with her cape in the wind.

The others watched as she ran to the dinosaur. Chelsea and Sandy made sure the hero was distracted before turning their attention to Jessie and Bullseye. They walked over and complimented how well they were playing together.

"Thanks!" Jessie laughed, "You know, it's been such a long time since we've had playtime. Cindy is such a creative kid, just like Emily and Andy and Bonnie…"

"That's great!" Chelsea interrupted," Listen, the two of us want you to come to the playroom tonight. We want to initiate the two of you the proper way."

"An initiation?" Jessie asked excitedly," YEE-HAW! But wait, what about Sarah?"

The group glanced over at the hero tried to pull the dinosaur out. The hero pulled out the toy successfully. The two dolls glanced to one another, having to come up with an excuse as to why Sarah could not join them. Then smiles came to their faces.

"Sarah gets her own initiation!" Sandy interjected, Chelsea surprised that her partner was quick to react," You two are a part of the same set of toys, which means having a joined initiation makes sense!"

The two toys seemed to accept this idea and they were excited. As they went to tell their friend, Chelsea told Sandy how impressed she was with her quick thinking. This immediately confused the one doll.

"That isn't a real rule?"

"Sarah!" Jessie called as the hero was switching costumes," Great news! Tonight, Bullseye and I are getting initiated by the other toys! And you're gonna be initiated tomorrow! We're finally going to belong again!"

"Initiation?" Sarah's smile dropped as she went into thought," That reminds me of an issue that is in my comic series. Issue 27, where the evil Dr. Bartholomew Henderson got me to join 'The Intelligence', a group that wanted to take the source of my powers and make me a simple human," to this, she gasped," at their initiation!" she grabbed Jessie by the arms," Do you know what this means?"

"...It means that your comic has good writers?"

"It means that this initiation is a lie! Those girls are probably going to hurt you or throw you out and leave you for the wolves! A nightmare or nightmares! If we escape now, we won't have to deal with being slobbered all over.

"Sarah," Jessie gently grabbed her friend's arms," they wouldn't hurt us. Besides, that's just some kind of comic plot. We finally got played with for the first time in years and now we're getting accepted into our new home. We finally have a new home... "

Chelsea and Sandy called for the cowgirl and her horse. As they left, Sarah vowed to protect her friends. Something was fishy and she wouldn't let it go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

Cindy was fast asleep with Jessie and Bullseye in her arms. It had been a long time since either of them felt this kind of love. So, they dared not stir until it was time to go. Sarah was on the nightstand, glancing around for any suspicious activity. She had to keep her friend safe, but how? Suddenly, Sandy and Chelsea were climbing up the bed, looking to the cowgirl and her horse.

"Are you ready?" Chelsea whispered.

"You betcha."

Jessie and Bullseye climbed out of the little girl's arms and followed the two dolls. On the floor, two dinosaurs were waiting for their friends. One was the tiny dino Miss Churchill had rescued, but the other was a giant T-Rex. Sarah eyed the crew, watching as they made their way out of the room. She knew it was time to head out. She stood up and, with a quick costume change, became Miss Pompei once more.

"Now it's time to save a citizen," she whispered.

She hopped down from the table and quickly walked to the door. Sarah looked out into the hall. Making sure the coast was clear, Sarah looked around to see where the crew was going. She spotted Chelsea looking around outside of a door before going into the room. Sarah smirked and adjusted her cape before she followed her. She peered into the room, the moonlight being the only guidance she had. The playroom had a lot of hiding spots, so, when no one was looking, the doll ran towards a nearby Barbie car and hid in the driver's seat. Sarah watched as the four of Cindy's toys stood by Jessie and Bullseye. They looked excited for their initiation, unaware of what was to come. But the hero felt as though she knew what was going to occur. Chelsea stepped forward and gave a warm smile to the new toys.

"Today," she said," I'm pleased to welcome two new toys into our home. It's not everyday we get new toys into the house. Toys that are so...vintage, yet so refined and just a joy to have around! Jessie, Bullseye, will you please step forward?"

The two toys obliged, with Sarah watching intensely. Something didn't feel right...but perhaps this really was just an initiation. As the hero gave in to her doubts, she noticed a figure walking behind the dolls. Sarah kept a close eye as the two smiled down at the crew.

"I am pleased to welcome you to the Phillip's household," Chelsea said," but now, I pass this in the hands of another toy. Peter?"

Sarah stared as Jessie and Bullseye reeled back. Stinky Pete approached the two with a smile. The smile that the superhero highly detested. She put her hands on the steering wheel, wondering why they were growing upset. Bullseye growled at the man, but Jessie pulled her horse back, though she was growing just as angry as he was.

"Prospector," she grumbled.

"Oh? Did you not expect to see me, Jessie? I missed the both of you so much."

Sarah could tell that this bunch didn't get along. And she would have to act fast.

"Did you really never think you would see me again?" Pete asked as he took a step forward," Did you think that, after all these years, my face wouldn't come up again? Well well well-how mistaken you were."

"You were a monster!" Jessie spat out as she stepped back with the horse," You were going to make sure that we never got played with!"

"I was the monster?" he shouted, scaring the two," I went through countless years of torment and being covered in stickers and hair dye. I don't even have hair! I went through all of that trouble just to end up here. In a home where I could feel safe. Where I could sit up there and wait. I was hoping that I would see you again. Or Bullseye. Or Woody."

"Woody?" Sarah questioned to herself.

"Why?" Jessie asked firmly.

As Pete stepped forward and the two toys walked back, Chelsea and Sandy kicked a shoebox behind them. The two fell in and struggled as the dinosaurs tried to shut the box. As they tried to shut it and tape it, Sarah became panicked. Her hero instincts had to kick in and fast!

"What do I do? What do I do? What-?"

The horn of the car honked, and her position was revealed. The other toys looked at her, with the two in the box freezing as the box was taped. Sarah smirked as she started the engine and raced towards the group. Everyone ducked and the box was tossed to the other side of the room. The car stopped at the foot of the box as Sarah jumped out. She pulled the tape off and Jessie and Bullseye sprung up. While Jessie was recovering from a quick panic attack, the three jumped into the car and drove out into the hall.

"They weren't trying to help us at all...I'm sorry Sarah."

"It's okay," the hero said as they drove down the stairs," But we need to escape!"

The car stopped at the door in the living room. Sarah pondered as to what they could do. She looked up, seeing the window and the stormy night outside and got an idea. She hopped up from the sofa to the ledge, where she tried her best to open the latch. Jessie and Bullseye climbed up, unlocking the window and desperately trying to push it up. Hearing small thumping on the steps, the group squeezed under what little was open and slipped into the bushes. The three huddled close, seeing that the wind and the rain was picking up heavily. Sarah made a plan once she saw a line of trucks coming their way.

"Here's what we do," she said," Those trucks are going somewhere far away from here. Pete won't be able to see us in the rain. If we act now, we can hop on one of those trucks and get the heck away from here."

"And away from everything?" Jessie paused, then nodded," Let's do this."

Pete climbed up to the window just as the three rode towards the trucks. He felt pure anger as he started to slide out of the window. Chelsea and Sandy went to follow, but he refused to let them do so.

"You have to stay with Cindy," he said," and I have to get my revenge."

With that, he fled the scene, watching the other toys in the rain. Knowing he wouldn't catch up, Pete ran towards the last truck as they stopped. He grabbed his ax and dug onto the front, staying close as the wind picked up and the rain beat down against his plastic. Meanwhile, in the middle of the line of trucks, the three climbed onto the back of one of the trucks, staying safe and sound for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! **

Everything was beautiful after the storm. The carnival's ever growing set up stretched far and wide as the sun was rising. It was their first day in town and that meant kids rushing over to try and win some prizes. As the games were being set up and toys were on display for the incoming children to see, a group silently for their time. Ducky and Bunny kept a close eye on the carnival, simply waiting for their chance to get out. They saw the humans finishing their set up. Ducky tried to see over his friend, who refused to let him out.

"Are you kidding me?" Ducky asked," Bunny, Bunny, let me take a look."

"And why should I do that?" his friend asked.

"Because I am a part of this mission just as much as you are and I will not have you holding me back!"

"That's because, last time you were on lookout, you almost got us a kid."

"We wanted a kid at one point!"

"Guys, guys!" Woody quietly intervened," Keep it down! You don't want anyone to hear us, now do you?"

Ducky and Bunny agreed, though they kept glaring at each other. The cowboy knew they would make up later. Right now, he was waiting for their game to be set up. One by one, toys were placed on the wall, motionless for the moments being. However, this would change. As Axel put the last toy up, Woody perked up and waved to the others. Giggle nodded and hopped over to the edge of the game. The operator simply leaned against the rest, getting ready for another day of "work". The group of toys quickly followed into the back, where they stared at the many prizes to be won.

"Woah," Duke Caboom said as he slowly rode onward," That's a lot of toys," to which he turned to Bo," Do you think they're all gonna get homes today?"

"Absolutely!" Bo Peep said," I have a feeling that every toy's gonna be done by the time noon hits. Then, it'll be another day of hard work done!"

Within another twenty minutes, the carnival was being opened up. The crew got ready to help toys find new homes. Meanwhile, Sarah was looking around the parking lot. The trucks were taken to the side and she saw people running about. The hero nodded to her friends, who were slinking around and trying not to be caught. As they waited by a trash can, she recalled years ago, where she had left Woody and Bo. She placed a hand on her sheriff's badge as she looked around, high hopes but high doubt taking over.

On one of the trucks, Stinky Pete desperately pulled his ax. He couldn't get it out of the truck and he had to be fast. He could see the three waiting by the trash can and he knew they wouldn't be there forever.

"Darn these bars!" he grumbled," I'm stuck."

'Try twisting it to the side. You're bound to get it out that way."

Though the toy took the advice and dropped to the ground, he looked up. Tied to the front of the truck was a dirty, pink bear. Through the smell of garbage, Pete found that there was a hint of strawberries. The strange bear raised several questions, but all he could do was chuckle.

"That's how I got off of a garbage truck," he said," I just had to slither on out and, somehow, found myself here. It's a tragedy, but I have to admit, I do feel safe here. Oh, I'm Lotso, by the way. And you are?"

"Pete," he simply said," Here, let me help you."

Pete climbed up and hung onto the bars. With his ax, Pete pried the ties off of Lotso. The bear fell to the ground and thanked the man. Then, he asked what he was doing.

"I'm on a mission," he admitted.

"Oh? Who are you after?"

Pete looked over and pointed to the three. Lotso looked at Jessie, and suddenly, he was quiet. A glare came to his face, and the prospector didn't even have to say anything. He knew they'd run into each other before. Jessie spotted the two and her eyes went wide. Sarah noticed immediately.

"What's the matter?' Sarah asked.

'We have to run!"

The three ran away, hiding from plain sight. The two other toys were following, though they didn't know the exact trail of the others. The three crawled over to a nearby game, in which a little boy had won a rocket toy. As he ran off, the group tried to run. As they ran, however, Sarah tripped and fell before the foot of someone. Jessie and Bullseye were in hiding, but watched in horror as Axel picked up the doll and examined it.

"Nice," he simply said as he went to walk around and put Sarah on display, before coming around again and going to his usual position, and, unenthusiastically," Step right up! Win a Miss Pompei action figure!"

Jessie and Bullseyes looked up in fear. They had to get their friend down, and they went to look for a way to get in. Sarah was struggling to get down. She couldn't believe she was stuck on a wall. She tried to twist herself out and move out of the ties before she felt a light tap on her head. She looked up and saw Ducky and Bunny looking down at her. They gave her a smile, to which she just stared.

"Uh...hi."

"Hey, superhero doll," Ducky whispered," How would you like to get a home?"

"I...what?"

"You're here looking to be won by a kid," Bunny laughed," Don't worry, we've got you covered."

Before Sarah could answer, the two toys helped her slip out. She fell to the ground with them and thanked them for their help. She went to run off, but Bo stopped her.

"Whoa there!" she chuckled," I know you want to get a home, but I'd wait until a kid gets here."

"Oh, I'm not looking for a home," she explained," I'm looking for my friends. Jessie, Bullseye and I got separated when I-"

"Jessie? Bullseye?" Woody and Bo paused.

Sarah nodded and the cowboy was shocked. He didn't want to believe that his friends were here. He was trying to process his thoughts before he finally agreed to help the doll find her friends. As she thanked them, she spotted the others and her jaw dropped.

"No. Way!" she squealed as she walked over to Duke Caboom, "Mr. Caboom, it is such an honor to finally meet you."

"You...know me?" he asked with confusion.

"Of course! You're the vintage toy that every superhero toy dreams of being! You have a fast motorcycle and catchphrases that make The Titan's words seem like gibberish. You're so cool-glad to be working on your side."

Sarah shook his hand and went off with the other toys. Duke had never been told that superhero toys admired him. He felt a strange sense of pride as he watched her talk to the others. Ducky and Bunny were laughing as they went over to the toy.

"You're a role model for other toys?" Ducky laughed," That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Now, now," Bunny contradicted," it's not uncommon for toys to look up to one another. Remember those stuffed penguins that every kid had to have?"

"Don't remind me," the fluffy duck grumbled.

Meanwhile, Bo and Woody were formulating a plot. They couldn't believe that their old friends were finally coming back. They went underneath the game, where they were still pondering the situation.

"Where do you think they went to?" he asked.

"Not sure," Bo moved around," but wherever they are, they-"

The groups screamed as they ran into each other. Jessie let out a big "YEEEE HAWWW" when she saw Woody. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly, jumping around. Their reunion finally happened! And they were more than excited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

Though Dolly still remained in the box, the yard sale had finally ended. Bonnie's parents decided that, whatever was left, was going to be donated. They stacked all of the boxes by the door, with the husband promising to drop them off before work. Albert, no longer have an interest in his sister's old toys, tossed them aside and in the box they went. That night, they all sat together in silence. They were heartbroken and felt that this was the end. They were finally forgotten about. They sat in the box, pondering on what to do next. Until Forky had an idea.

"Why don't we go look for Jessie, Bullseye and Sarah?" he asked," Then we can just be with them and not in the donation box!"

"That's...actually not a bad idea," Buzz perked up," We can get back to our friends in no time!"

"But how are we going to find them?" Rex mentioned.

The dinosaur was right about that. Buzz sat back and pondered, giving into defeat. Dolly, through her broken, plush heart, tried to remember what the others had said before they got sold. Then it dawned on her.

"Sid!" she gasped," Slinky and Potato Head said that some kid named Sid and his daughter. They're in danger!"

"Oh," Buzz laughed," No they're not. Woody and I took care of Sid when we were just becoming friends. We made sure he'd never break another toy. But now that we know it's Sid, how do we find out where he lives?"

All eyes fell on Trixie. She knew exactly what she had to do. After they were on the computer, the dinosaur did her extensive research. It scared the others how well she could just find something on someone in a matter of minutes. However, it was much needed this time. After about five minutes, she found that he lived not too far from here. The toys decided to move out, and though Dolly was hesitant, she knew she would've just ended up somewhere new. That she was no longer Bonnie's. So, they quickly filed out and ran off, trying to get as far as they could before morning came.

The crew realized that they had a lot to catch up on. They were all fascinated to hear all of the fights, new toys and adventures that they had. Though the newer toys didn't understand, some of the older toys did. They knew what they went through and to hear it come back bit them hard.

"So you were bought by _the _Sid?" Woody asked, laughing," Is he still afraid of toys?"

"Oh he's horrified!" Jessie laughed," he kept telling his kids that they better take care of his toys. And all I thought about was the story you told me."

"I remember Buzz telling us that story," Sarah got in," That's absolutely amazing! I know we're not supposed to be awake around people, but that was pure genius."

"Well, thank you," Woody tipped his hat," so what else happened?"

"Well, after the girls tried to initiate Bullseye and I," she went on," we found out it was Stinky Pete! Sarah came to our rescue and we barely escaped with our lives, but we got out of there, hitched a ride on the back of a big truck and that's how we ended up here."

"Stinky Pete?" Sarah asked after Woody groaned.

"He was going to ship us to Japan," the cowgirl explained," he wanted us to be a full set on display. But Woody, here, had a kid to get home to. He was actually our owner for the longest time."

Sarah listened with amazement as they both told stories of Andy. Though she'd heard stories before, the girl had always been fascinated by the stories. She had such fun with Bonnie, but she felt jealous because she hadn't had as much playtime as the others. Not having an owner killed her. Soon after, Bo, Woody, the sheep, Jessie and Bullseye decided the next best thing was rest. They went off to sleep, but the others stayed. Giggle hopped down from Bo's shoulder and onto Sarah's.

"So, you're a crimefighter, huh?" Giggle stretched," I, myself, am some sort of law woman."

"Pretty cool!" Sarah said,"Miniopolis, right?"

The little officer gasped, wondering how the hero knew her town. Sarah winked at her, knowing Giggle McDimples from more research about toys. Giggle felt like a hero. Ducky and Bunny laughed quietly and Duke drove over to Sarah on his motorcycle.

"So," he said," You and your friends have been through quite a lot."

'Yeah, yeah," she nodded," I mean, this is the first time I've never had an owner and...I don't like it."

"And what does that mean?" Bunny and Ducky asked, sounding highly offended.

"Oh, no, no!" Sarah was trying to cover her tracks in an embarrassed manner," you guys are awesome. I was just-"

"We're just playing," Bunny laughed," there's nothing wrong with not having an owner."

"Not having an owner is great!" Ducky exclaimed.

Sarah shrugged, feeling a completely different way. Duke was reminded of his owner, Rejean, as he looked to the girl. He sighed and pulled a 180 around her.

"Look," he said," it takes some time to getting used to. Once you're okay with it, going back to an owner seems...weird. Anyway, we should all get some rest."

A few hours after the toys had gone away to rest, Lotso and Pete made their way over to the side of the carnival. Morning was approaching and they had very little time to find those that they were after. They told their tragic stories and how revenge was in their sights. Both toys were not surprised with how much the group had cost them, and they were both sympathetic towards each other.

"You and I are going to make a very successful team," Pete said as they walked up to a booth," This has to be it."

"Are you sure?" Lotso brought up," They could be anywhere!"

"Trust me-I have a feeling about this one."

Pete lifted the cloth out of the way and both toys walked under. They found that, instead of the crew, it was a fishing game. Prizes were staring down at the two, with all confusion. The bear glanced down at the prospector.

"And that feeling is…?"

"Let's get out of here before-"

They heard footsteps coming to open the cover. All toys went to their normal state as a fluffy haired young man opened the game. He peered on the other side and slid over the wood. He knelt down to the two toys and gave a smile.

"I'm gonna give you both to Axel," he said," after all, his stand seems to win the most."


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! **

Buzz glanced around the grass. The sun was coming up and they had finally made it to the house. The toys noticed the window that was opened and they all filed in. They knew the family would be awake in a matter of minutes. Buzz pulled everyone up on the stairs and snuck around. They found an open playroom. Buzz hopped in and pointed his laser around. He whipped around and the laser landed on Sandy and Chelsea. They hopped back and Sandy held her arms above her head.

"Don't zap us!" she squealed.

"Oh gosh," Chelsea sighed as Buzz put his laser away," Can we help you?"

"Hello ladies," Buzz said," I am Buzz Lightyear, I'm looking for my friends."

Chelsea and Sandy introduced themselves, and realized who they were talking about. They explained how the three had ran off before the group had gotten to the location. They knew what had happened but they were, in all honesty, afraid to admit it. Buzz knew that they had to move out, but before the crew could leave, Cindy came thundering to the door. They all dropped what they were doing and the little girl was squealing with excitement.

"More toys!" she looked at all of them.

Cindy looked down at Forky and Karen, raising an eyebrow. She picked up the two and walked over the trashcan and tossed them in there. As much as they were sad that they were thrown away, the two loved the feeling of trash. The spork sat up and looked to Karen.

"This gives me an idea!" he whispered and grabbed her hand," Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're gonna go and find our friends."

As quickly as they came in, Forky was bouncing down the stairs with Karen right behind him. They had to be very careful as to not get caught. Forky was looking all around, seeing that Sid was walking out of the front to take out the trash. They both decided to make a run for it and bolted to the front door. They tossed themselves into the grass and stood up, waiting to see where they could go.

"What direction do we go?" Karen asked.

Forky looked around and saw tire tracks in the road. He hopped over, with Karen right behind him. While hopping down the road, the knife lost one of her hairs, but she was too busy to notice it laying in the street. Meanwhile, Sid had seen it all, screaming and running back inside.

Another kid won a stuffed animal. This time, it was a blue kitten. It was the last prize that was in the stand. The three were impressed with how quickly things had cleared out. Jessie and Bullseye wanted more than anything to be a part of this. Sarah, however, was quiet, silently observing and wondering if this was the life she wanted to lead.

"Do you get to do this every day?" Jessie asked.

"Oh yeah," Woody nodded,' It's the best part of any day! Seeing those toys go home with kids makes a toy light up. But it looks like we're out. Ducky? Bunny?"

"We're gonna show you the best part of our day," they laughed.

Axel was listening to music when he felt a ball being thrown in his back. He became alert, turning around and finding that the wall was empty. He rolled his eyes and walked off, going to get more toys. He grabbed a bag of stuffed animals and prizes and walked on, but he heard his voice being called. He turned around and Dustin came walking over with a toy in his hand.

"Hey dude," the young man choked out, handing him the miner doll," I saw this and I thought that you might want to put it in your stand."

"Solid," Axel said after a few minutes, taking the toy and walking off," Thanks man."

"No problem!" Dustin smiled and walked back to his stand.

The toys hid as Axel put the new toys up, with Stinky Pete right in the middle. After everything was done, the toys got to work. It wasn't until two or three toys in that Sarah had noticed the toy in the middle. The one that Ducky and Bunny were reaching for. She grabbed Jessie by the arm and asked if that was the toy they had seen. When he gave her an evil smirk, the cowgirl gasped.

"No!" she yelled.

It was too late. As they fell down, Ducky and Bunny went to grab him. Pete sliced his pick ax through their hands, causing separation, to which they screamed. Woody noticed and gasped, running over to help them. He couldn't believe that Stinky Pete really came back. Sarah decided to step in after the separation became so.

"Get away you-"

Pete tore through her cape, pulling her back and completely ruining her attire. Bo and Woody knew what to do. They gave a nod and ran after him. Bo swept underneath the toy and used her crook to knock him on his feet. Woody struggled to get the ax out of the man's hand, doing his best to fight off the toy. Pete would've sliced Woody's arm clean off had the cowboy not pulled away. While Woody was on the floor, Stinky Pete slowly walked over.

"My revenge is so important!" he yelled," I am going to make sure you know what I went through."

"We're gonna send you away, Stinky Pete," Woody said," Just like we did before."

"Oh, but I'm not the only one with a vendetta," he said," there's someone else and they are going to defend me even if I fail!"

Without warning, a child had won. Bo threw the doll onto the counter, where a little girl had grabbed it. She smiled down at the white haired doll and ran to her grandpa.

"Pappy! Look!" she showed him the doll.

When Al saw the toy, he saw all of his investments flash before his eyes. He ran away, screaming and his granddaughter ran after him, happy to have a new toy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! **

"Hold still," Bo warned," You two are acting like such big babies."

"Try getting sewn up again," Ducky scolded as he threw his head back," This is the worst day of my life!"

Bo rolled her eyes as she pulled the needle through. The two had never been separated and it was making them crazy. Giggle was doing her best to distract them, but the plush toys were total drama queens. They kept crying about how they would never be the same and they were forced to live a life of loneliness and pain.

"You're still my brother, Bunny," Ducky sobbed," I still love you!"

"Oh, will you two stop it?" Giggle hopped up.

"Have you ever been separated? No? Then YOU stop!"

As they let out a final cry, the two were finally attached. The crying and moaning stopped as Bunny picked up Ducky. They pulled each other into a hug and cried aloud. The two of them were so overjoyed as they thanked Bo for her help. As they went off to enjoy the end of their separation. Sarah was watching the moon outside of the door and feeling the tear in her cape. Jessie was looking up at her, with Duke driving over to the cowgirl.

"What's going on?" he asked," Is the hero okay?"

"She tore her cape and I think it's more than that that's upsetting her," Jessie said," I was going to give her time, but I'm going to talk to her."

"I'll talk to her," Duke decided.

He drove over to her, but he didn't startle her. They both looked up but they remained silent. He was going to let her be the first one to speak. Finally, she spoke up.

"The cape was Bonnie's favorite part about my toy," she admitted," When she first got me, she would rub her cheek against my cape and snuggle up to me at night. I loved every minute of time with her...I know she had to grow up and get rid of us, but I feel like it all happened so fast. I miss Bonnie…I've been asking myself what any of us did wrong..."

Duke looked down at his feet. What was he to say to her? What was he to do? He knew how it felt to be thrown but what comforted him may not have worked for her. Quickly he took off his own cape and handed it to her.

"It's just until your cape gets fixed," he said," I insist. And, you did nothing wrong, none of you did. That, unfortunately, is the life of a toy. I had a kid once."

"You did?"

"Oh, sure! His name was Rejean and he got me on Boxing Day. He was so excited to get me...but when he realized I couldn't jump like I could in the commercials...they're just commercials!"

"Oh...how did you deal with the rejection?"

"I didn't, at first. Sure, it took me some time to get over it, but I realized that I have worth. I have a reason to be here. I realized that I Can-ada!"

Sarah smiled at her idol's words. She felt as though she was being silly, but being away from her kid was harder than anything. Duke was helping the best way he knew how. And, if the hero was honest, she needed it.

"Thank you, Duke," she got up," Come on, we've had a long day."

As she walked back over to the crowd, Duke smiled over at her. He went to turn his motorcycle around when he heard a mysterious noise. He looked out the door and peered around, not seeing anything. However, the stuntman bravely drove out the door and onto the grass. Whatever was lurking around was not going to get a chance to come in. Jessie noticed the toy outside.

"What are you looking for?"

"I hear something," he said.

She looked back at the group, then quickly caught up to Duke. They looked around the area and couldn't see anything. Duke quietly rode in the grass and he saw a small fish toy looking him in the eye.

"There's a toy over there," Duke pointed.

"Are you lost?" Jessie asked, inching forward," It's okay. My friends and I can find you a new home. We-"

A bunch of toys surrounded him immediately. On his motorcycle, Duke tried to find a way out. Unfortunately, nothing would work. Lotso approached the two and hugged them from behind.

"Hello there," the bear said," Welcome to our little family."

When the little girl was asleep, Dolly in her arms, the crew hopped up, wide awake. Buzz knew that they had to get out before the sun rose. The dolls were up to, wondering where the toys were going.

"Why are you leaving?" Sandy asked.

"We have to get our friends back," Buzz explained," I'm sorry, ladies, but there's toys out there that we need to see again."

"Sorry we couldn't be anymore help!" Chelsea said.

Most of the toys were out the door, but the Aliens were asleep on the floor and Dolly was in the little girl's arms. The spaceman went over and asked her if she needed any help. The doll looked up at the sleeping girl, then back at the toys who were looking up at her. They knew that she was happier here. That traveling may have been too much on her and she just needed one owner. Buzz nodded at her.

"Good luck, you guys," she said softly," I'm never gonna forget what we did together."

The toys went down the stairs, through the window like they did before. What were they to do now? Where were they to go?

"Well," Trixie said," when I was researching this house, I found out that the carnival's in town."

"Woody!" Buzz exclaimed," He can help us find them."

"Hey!" Rex mentioned,"Look!"

Buzz looked in the street and jumped to see a yellow piece of yarn. Karen's hair. He knew the two had to be following the tire tracks. The crew ran forward and walked onward.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! **

Forky looked all around. Ever since they made it to the carnival, the two have been trying to find the three and, hopefully, the others that they left behind. Forky was talking about Woody all the way to the mysterious place. The walk reminded him of his time with the cowboy after the spork jumped out of the moving RV. When he saw the carnival, he had all hope.

"Do you think Jessie, Bullseye and Sarah are here?" Karen asked as she looked up at the people, the two bouncing behind a garbage can.

"Don't know," Forky glanced around," But if they are, they have to be-ooo! Cotton Candy."

As the two went bouncing near the machine, the toy crew was giving toys away. After their fifth toy, Bo noticed how quiet they had been. When she looked around here, she froze, scaring the cowboy who immediately asked what was wrong.

"Where's Duke and Jessie?"

"Huh," the cowboy looked around," I thought I saw them at-oh no."

Sarah and Giggle glanced to each other in fear. Their friends were missing and they had yet to notice? Bo assigned her sheep, Bunny, Ducky and Giggle to throw the toys while the three were on the run. They opened the door and hopped down the stairs. They ran, avoiding people as they jumped around. They were worried for their friends and what kind of danger they could be in. As the group ran, Woody heard a tiny voice call his name. The cowboy turned and Forky jumped right into his arms. Woody smiled as he saw his old friend.

"Forky! Karen!" Sarah gasped," You guys made it here!"

"We just followed the tire tracks," Forky looked at Woody," Have you lost weight?"

"Why are you guys running?" Karen questioned.

"Jessie's been taken," Sarah said, earning a gasp," And we need to find her and their friend Duke."

"We'll help!" Forky got out of Woody's arms.

The crew continued their journey, Sarah finding Jessie's hat and Duke's motorcycle. Those were the two things the toys would never be seen without. The doll looked to Bo, both having an idea as to what happened. Woody knelt down on the ground where the items were found. Tiny pawprints. He picked up some of the dirt and sniffed it, the others confused. His eyes went wide, then a scowl came to his face.

"Strawberry," he grumbled, stood up and looked to the others," Come on!"

The group followed the tracks, Bo holding Jessie's hat and Sarah riding the motorcycle (though she was clearly having trouble). The noise grew louder and louder, and the crew stopped as they went under a toy game. Woody realized what Lotso had done. This was a game for messy toddlers and grabby kids. Bo and Woody looked to each other, cringing at all the times they went to this game.

"We just have to find Jessie and Duke and we can get out of here," Woody said," Are you guys with me?"

Everyone nodded and they went into the game. Luckily, the operator was outside of the game, bored with his job. When they got in, they saw a few toys next to Lotso. He looked over to Woody and gave an evil smile. The other toys had Jessie and Duke held down, ready to be given away as prizes.

"Hello Woody," Lotso grumbled, walking towards him," Haven't seen you in forever."

"Let them go, Lotso," Woody grumbled.

"Oh, now that wouldn't be fair. We've got kids waiting for prizes and we can't give them nothin'. We have to do what's best for the children. Isn't that right, everyone?"

While they were talking, Bo inched her way towards the motorcycle. She climbed on the back with only Sarah noticing. She bent down to the hero.

"When I raise my hook," she whispered," Drive straight."

"Oh...okay?" Sarah said.

Once Bo raised her hook, the doll drove. Lotso watched as Bo swept the hook under his feet, causing the bear to fall. The other little toys screamed in fear as Jessie jumped and grabbed the end of the hook. They went to go back around to save Duke, but, in a flash, he was thrown up on the counter, at the hands of a little boy. Sarah gasped, her immediate action to drive out of the game. The others followed, with Lotso and the other unclaimed prizes wondering if they should go. With their decision, they slowly filed out.

"Can you see him?" Bo asked as they drove, trying not to be seen.

"Not at all," Sarah said as they went back to their game.

Immediately, Bullseye perked up and ran to Jessie. The cowgirl threw her hat back on and hugged her horse companion. They were so thrilled to be reunited once more! The others drifted away from their prizes and ran to the group.

"What happened?" Giggle asked as all of the toys made their return," You found Jessie! Where's Duke?"

"He's been taken," Bo said, earning a gasp from everyone as she hopped off of the bike.

"Ah, this is bad, real bad!" Bunny said, with his friend in total agreement.

"What are we gonna do?" Jessie asked.

Sarah pondered for a second. She looked back at the cape she wore, remembering how much it meant to be a hero. How she knew her duty was to never give up. She got in front of her friends, standing on top of the motorcycle.

"As a hero," she said," our duty has been to never give up. To never leave a member behind, and to never let our friends down. Which is why I say we go looking for Duke."

"But the carnival's leaving tomorrow," Giggle mentioned," How are you guys gonna find him if you leave?"

"Don't worry," Bo reassured," We'll be back in time."

With that, her, Woody, Jessie and Sarah (along with Duke's motorcycle) were off in the skunk. Bo was keeping a close eye out for their companion. They spotted the little boy that was carrying him and drove further. Unfortunately, he and his family were leaving, going up to their parked truck and getting ready to leave. They wasted no time in ditching the skunk mobile and followed suit. They hitched onto the truck and climbed into the bed, not knowing what followed them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! **

As the crew was speeding to the parking lot, Buzz saw the carnival and it all came back to him. He felt his world was changing again as they ran through the parking lot. They walked around,hiding and doing what they could to find their friends.

"Where do you think they are?" Rex nervously roared out.

"There!"

Trixie pointed to where toys were being given away. Buzz ran further and under the table. They pushed the curtains back and walked in. Forky immediately hopped into the spaceman's arms, with Karen following behind.

"You guys made it here!" they squealed," We thought you-"

"Well,well,well," Bunny smirked," If it isn't Buzz Lightyear. To Infinity and your mom!"

"Still not the saying," Buzz looked around," Where's Woody?"

"They went out to find Duke," Giggle explained," he was taken!"

Buzz knew that they had to find their friends. Buzz took the dinosaurs outside, deciding to help their other friends. They went zipping around, but they saw a skunk approaching the parking lot. The three ran towards a trash can, peeking out and seeing the toys get out of the skunk. They ran to the red truck nearby and the group knew exactly what to do. The three ran towards the skunk, hopping in and driving right after the truck. Lotso and a few other toys looked at what was going on. The bear looked to the RC truck and a smile came to his face.

Duke nervously looked up at the child that was holding him. He was so small, yet so gigantic at the same time. The stuntman felt terrified, but there was something nice about being held. Though Duke wasn't being played with, and the boy didn't seem to care too much about Duke, the toy couldn't help but smile.

"Did you have fun today, Jacob?" his mom asked.

"Yeah!" he squealed," Thank you, mommy, daddy, for taking me today."

"Of course, buddy!" his dad replied," Next year will be even better, because you can ride bigger rides and win more prizes!"

The boy seemed excited by that. In the bed of the truck, the toys were patiently waiting. They knew the best thing was to wait until night so they could get in easily. They parked in the driveway, the four remaining quiet.

"What's our plan?" Bo whispered.

"Now to fix the doggy door in the back."

The four looked to each other and shrugged, happy to have a plan. Buzz and the two dinos went over to the fence and snuck into the back, awaiting the night to get a plan done. Once night came, the four climbed out of the truck and onto the pavement. The four, along with the motorcycle, went to a loose board in the fence and snuck through, ready to get their friend back.

"Now," Woody went on," We sneak through the doggy door, go upstairs, get Duke and-"

They turned around and saw Buzz, Rex and Trixie. It felt like an hour before Buzz and Woody walked up to one another. All those years of being apart...the best friend duo pulled each other into a hug. There was a moment of bliss when the best friends expressed how much they missed one another. When they pulled away, they realized how much they had to share. But there was no time. They all shuffled into the doggy door, tiptoeing around the kitchen. As they got to the steps, they didn't know what was waiting for them when they arrived.

The toys quietly went upstairs, listening to a boy playing. They made sure no one else was around before they were outside the little boy's room.

"What's our plan?" Buzz asked.

"I've got this," Woody cleared his throat and spoke loudly," Jacob?"

"Dad?" Jacob called out, putting his toys down and walking out of the room, not noticing the toys that slithered in.

"Okay, let's find Duke and-Lotso!"

The bear was holding the stuntman hostage. Duke tried to use his different stunts and actions to break free, but to no avail.

"Do you want your friend back?" Lotso laughed," Well, you shoulda thought about that before you ruined my life."

"Just let Duke go," Bo warned, ready to attack.

"Oh, it's just one toy! I was just one toy, wasn't I? I was the only one that was making sense. I was the one in charge of Sunnyside. I had it all when I had nothing! You took that away from me! Do you know how that makes a toy feel? To have everything one moment and then, the next, you're tied to a garbage truck."

Jessie and Bullseye looked to each other. In their eyes, they had a plan. Sarah could tell that they did. When the cowgirl looked over to the superhero, she gave a nod. They were going to do a plan they hadn't done in a long time. Jessie slowly saddled up on Bullseye and Sarah slowly got back on the motorcycle. As Lotso continued to speak, Jessie and Bullseye ran towards Lotso, who fell, tossing Duke against the wall. Sarah sped towards the toy, stopping the bike right beside him after making a sharp turn around the bear.

"Need a lift?" she asked.

"Woah," he said as he hopped on the back," Thank you."

"Hey, we gotta look out for each other now."

The two drove around Lotso, who was now standing up, three times. The bear grew dizzy as they sped back to the group. Woody was now front and center, looking at the bear.

"Now what?" he asked.

Before the bear could say anything, a few muffled voices were heard. In a panic, the toys ran to the closet and hid before they could be caught.

"But Dad, I'm not tired," the boy insisted.

"You need to rest up, buddy."

Woody listened to the voice before looking outside. And when he saw Andy, he felt his whole world freeze up. Buzz looked out too, along with Bo, Jessie and Bullseye. The whole group was in total shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy! **

"Andy?" Buzz whispered.

"He's got a kid," Jessie gasped," Oh, he looks just like him."

"Dad," Jacob insisted as his dad tucked him in," Why do I have to go to bed?"

"We have to get ready to go to Grandma's tomorrow," Andy explained," You wouldn't want to be all sleepy for that?"

Jacob shook his head, being extremely excited for his Grandma. Andy pulled out Roadster Rudy, which happened to be his son's favorite toy. Woody smiled as the little boy became excited and hugged his doll. Andy had a smile on his face that the toys hadn't seen in forever. They missed it more than anything.

"You know," Andy said," I used to have a favorite toy. He was this cowboy doll that had a pull string. I played with him for hours and hours. Sometimes I wish I still had him so I could give him to you. Hey, how about I sing you a song from that cowboy's TV show?"

"Yay!" Jacob squealed as he snuggled with Rudy further into the sheets.

"_You've got a friend in me,"_Andy sang softly," _You've got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead, and your miles and miles from your nice, warm bed. You just remember what your old pal said, Boy, you've got a friend in me, Yeah, you've got a friend in me._"

Woody held his breath as he heard this. This was his song. He couldn't help but smile as he listened to Andy sing. This made the toy realize that he did make a difference for his kid. That Andy grew up to be a great, respectful man with his own kid to play with. Woody put a hand on Buzz's shoulder, both toys having a sad smile on their faces. His son was growing sleepy and, in an instant, he was out like a light. Andy kissed his son's forehead and left the door cracked, the five toys still watching.

"Are you okay?" Buzz asked softly.

"He's still our Andy," Woody admitted," He's still just like we left him."

"He's still the same kid," Bo smiled.

"Those were the days," Jessie sighed.

The four suddenly snapped away from their daydream as they saw Sarah and Duke hold up the bear. His hands were tied up in a bow and he looked angry. They knew exactly what to do, leaving the bear for their kid's kid to discover in the morning. They ran to the carnival, knowing that they would've been left behind otherwise. When they got there, the workers were packing up and getting ready to drive off. They ran to their table, where they went under and met their friends. Right away, it was noticed that Bunny and Ducky were separated.

"What happened?" Bo asked.

"Well," Ducky began," our stitch broke and we were worrying and crying…"

"But," Bunny explained," It's actually not that bad."

"Well," Buzz paused," Now that we're done here…"

"We want you guys to stay."

Buzz looked up at Woody, the toys knowing that's what was best. The crew realized that being with one another was the best thing they could do for themselves. As the toys agreed to be one big family, Axel was coming over. They hid and waited, knowing that a journey would await them.

ONE YEAR LATER

The Dart Game's toys were growing impatient. They saw kids lose and walk away, feeling defeated. They realized that they may never get picked. The toys heard a soft whisper, and looked down to see Duke on his motorcycle, with Sarah on the back.

"Are you looking to find a home?" Duke asked.

"Yeah!" A fish squealed.

"Well," Sarah said," I think we can help."

The girl whistled for the other toys, who came to send them off. Through their work, Woody felt that his goal was being accomplished. Bo, Buzz, Jessie and Bullseye were right by his side. They were together again, and though they wondered about the other toys, they felt that they were finally at home. For now and forever.

**Thank you guys so much for reading! It means so much to me. Now, I now have fic ideas for: The Outsiders, Ferris Bueller's Day Off (a sequel to Free), A third Bill and Ted fic, a second Marvel fic (a sequel), The Great Gatsby and Point Break. Which one would you guys be more into?**


End file.
